laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Hershel Layton
Professor Hershel Layton ist ein englischer Gentleman, Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London und titelgebender Charakter. Seine archäologischen Erfolge haben ihm großes Ansehen und Berühmtheit gebracht. Er ist fast ständig mit seinen Studien und Reisen beschäftigt, sodass er selten in seinem Büro zu finden ist. Ständiger Begleiter ist Luke Triton, der Sohn seines guten Freundes Clark Triton. Früher war ihm zudem Emmy Altava als Assistentin eine wertvolle Hilfe, bevor sie die Gruppe verlässt. Danach begleitet ihn stattdessen Flora Reinhold. Biografie Vorgeschichte Mit 14 Jahren, als er noch kein Interesse für Archäologie hatte, zog der junge Hershel mit seinen Eltern Roland Layton und Lucille Layton von London in ein kleines Dorf namens Stansbury, wo er Randall Ascot, traf, einen Jungen, der sich sehr für Archäologie begeisterte. thumb|left|Der 17-jährige Layton in den RuinenMit 17 Jahren untersuchte er mit Randall die Akbadain-Ruinen, die mit der Maske des Chaos in Verbindung stehen, für welche Randall sich sehr interessiert hatte. Obwohl Randalls Freundin Angela aus Angst um ihn nicht wollte, dass die beiden zu den gefährlichen Ruinen gehen, traten sie die Expedition trotzdem an. Doch als sie im letzten Raum der Ruinen eine Falle auslösten, stürze Randall in einen Abgrund und wurde nicht mehr gefunden. Layton und seine Familie gingen daraufhin wieder zurück nach London, wo der junge Hershel Layton, seinem toten Freund Randall zuliebe, Archäologie an der Gressenheller-Universität studieren wollte. Sein Lehrer Herr Collins riet ihm, dort in den Unterricht von Dr. Andrew Schrader zu gehen. In London wurden Layton, Clark Triton und Paul von Dr. Schrader unterrichtet. thumb|left|Layton mit seiner Freundin ClaireAuf der Universität traf er auf eine Frau namens Claire, in die er sich verliebte. Auch Paul zeigte wie Layton Gefühle für Claire. Doch Claire war nur in Layton verliebt und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dies konnte Paul nicht mehr aushalten, daher wurde er ab diesem Moment Laytons Erzrivale und nannte sich Don Paolo. Nachdem Layton und Claire zusammengekommen waren, zogen sie in eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Als Layton schlussendlich Professor wurde, schenkte sie ihm einen Zylinder, damit er wie ein wahrer Gentleman aussah. Als Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete Claire mit Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks am Bau einer echten Zeitmaschine. Als sie bei der Explosion der Maschine ums Leben kam, versprach sich Layton, den Zylinder nie abzunehmen. Was genau passiert war, wurde geheim gehalten und drang nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. thumb|Layton nach dem AnschlagHershel Layton machte es sich daher in der Folgezeit zur Aufgabe, alle Informationen zu dem Experiment zusammenzutragen. Er wollte die Umstände aufklären, unter denen Claire zu Tode kam. Doch daran wurde er gewaltsam gehindert, indem man einen brutalen Anschlag auf ihn verübte und seine Unterlagen verschwinden ließ. Danach musste er einen Monat lang im Krankenhaus bleiben. Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen, aufzugeben, ohne Claire jedoch vergessen zu können. Daraufhin unterrichtet er als Professor der Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität, wo er sich mit verschiedenen Studien beschäftigt. Außerdem wurde er als polizeilicher Berater bei Scotland Yard tätig, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, über die Polizei mehr über den Unfall, bei dem Claire ums Leben kam, herauszufinden. Ein Jahr nach Claires Tod traf er im Hauptgebäude von Scotland Yard eine junge Frau namens Emmy Altava, die von einem kleinen Jungen beschuldigt wurde, dessen Geldbörse gestohlen zu haben. Layton konnte ihre Unschuld beweisen, weshalb Emmy anfing, ihn zu bewundern. Der Professor selbst konnte sich jedoch später nicht mehr an den Vorfall erinnern. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|left|Layton und Emmy auf dem Weg nach Misthallery.Zu Beginn dieses Teils erhielt der Professor einen Brief von Clark Triton, den er aus seiner Studienzeit kennt. Dieser berichtet ihm, seine Heimat würde von einem mysteriösen, riesigen Phantom heimgesucht werden. In der Botschaft entdeckte er die versteckten Worte "Zu Hilfe", daher machte er sich auch gleich auf, um Clark zu helfen. Unterwegs traf er Emmy Altava, die sich ihm als seine neue Assistentin vorstellte - empfohlen von Dekan Delmona, da er immer so im Stress stehe. Zunächst wollte er das Angebot ablehnen, da er keine Dame in gefährliche Situationen bringen möchte. Emmy ließ ihm mit ihrer Überzeugungskraft jedoch keine Chance. Sie bildeten daraufhin ein Duo und machten sich gemeinsam auf nach Misthallery. Dort traf er seinen Freund, der jedoch abstritt, den Brief geschrieben zu haben. Layton ahnte das schon, da Clark Briefe immer handschriftlich statt auf Schreibmaschine erstellt. Layton trifft hier auch auf Luke Triton, Clarks Sohn, der ihn fortan begleitete. Luke war der wahre Verfasser des Briefes, denn er suchte Hilfe von außerhalb, da er dachte, sein Vater stünde unter dem Bann des Phantoms. thumb|Layton enttarnt DescoleZusammen löste das Trio am Ende das große Geheimnis und traf das reiche, aber auch größenwahnsinnige Genie Jean Descole, das den Anschein machte, den Professor von irgendwo zu kennen. Den Goldenen Garten, eine antike Stätte von großem archäologischem Wert, die Descole in Misthallery freilegen wollte, entdeckte am Ende der Professor mithilfe von Emmy, Luke, Arianna Barde, Tony Barde und dem Meereswesen Lagunia. So kam er zu großer Berühmtheit. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|left|Emmy, Luke und Layton auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film wird er von seiner ehemaligen Studentin Janice Quatlane gebeten, das Rätsel um ihre verstorbene Freundin Melina, die anscheinend als 7-jähriges Mädchen wiedergeboren wurde, zu lösen. Als er und Luke sich daraufhin die Oper über das Königreich Ambrosia im Crown Petone Theater ansehen, in der Janice die Hauptrolle singt, geraten sie in ein gefährliches Spiel, bei dem dem Gewinner das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Im Laufe des "Spiels" gelangen er und die anderen Teilnehmer zu einer Insel, auf der sich anscheinend früher das Königreich Ambrosia befunden hat. Dort werden sie vom unbekannten Spielleiter in eine mysteriöse schwarze Burg gelockt. Auch hier entpuppt sich im Endeffekt wieder Descole als der Fadenzieher, der hinter all den Ereignissen steckt. Dieser hatte vor, Melinas Erinnerungen mithilfe des Detragan in einen anderen Körper zu versetzen, um durch ihren Gesang das Königreich Ambrosia zu erwecken, scheiterte jedoch, da er das Rätsel des ambrosianischen Wappens nicht vollständig gelöst hatte. Anstelle von Descole hatte Layton Erfolg und konnte das Königreich erwecken. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|Layton, Emmy und Luke in Monte d'OrIn Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder erhält er einen Brief von Angela Ledore, einer ehemaligen Schulfreundin des Professors, in dem sie ihn bittet, in ihre jetzige Heimatstadt Monte d'Or zu kommen, um ihr bei der Lösung des Mysteriums um die Maske des Chaos zu helfen. Diese wird nämlich vom Maskierten Gentleman getragen, der behauptet, mithilfe der Magie der Maske Wunder herbeirufen zu können, und in der Stadt für Chaos sorgt. So verwandelt er zum Beispiel Leute in Stein, in Pferde oder lässt sie schweben und verschwinden. Während seiner Zeit in Monte d'Or quartiert sich Layton mit seinen Gefährten im Hotel Bédouine ein. Der Maskierte Gentleman stellte sich schließlich als Laytons ehemaliger bester Freund Randall Ascot, der den Sturz in den Ruinen überlebt hatte, heraus. Er wollte sich als Maskierter Gentleman an Henry Ledore rächen, da ihm in mysteriösen Briefen erzählt wurde, Henry wäre für sein Unglück verantwortlich und hätte ihm alles geraubt. Als Randall versuchte, die Stadt zu zerstören, indem er sie mit Sand überflutete, musste Layton zur Rettung der Stadt das letzte Rätsel von Akbadain lösen um die Ruinen unter Monte d'Or anzuheben. Auch diesmal steckte wieder Descole hinter den Ereignissen, der sich erhofft hatte, mit der Täuschung des Maskierten Gentleman die Maske der Ordnung von Henry zu bekommen, die er gebraucht hätte, um die Ruinen zu erheben. Diese sind nämlich, wie der Goldene Garten und das Königreich Ambrosia mit der antiken Zivilisation Aslant verbunden, hinter welcher Descole her ist. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Im Luftschiff BostoniasIm sechsten Spiel wird Professor Layton zum letzten Mal die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Er begibt sich mit Emmy und Luke auf eine Weltreise, um das Geheimnis der Zivilisation Aslant zu lüften. Zu Beginn des Spieles erhält er einen Brief vom Londoner Archäologen Foster Sahaiman, der in einer Höhle einen lebendige Mumie gefunden hat, die in einer Eiswand eingefroren ist. Zunächst reist Layton mit Luke und Emmy im Luftschiff Bostonias zum verschneiten Bergdorf Snowraza, dem Fundort der Mumie. Nachdem die drei sich dort die Mumie angesehen haben, treten sie im Luftschiff eine Reise um die Welt an, um Orte zu finden, die ihnen bei der Lösung des Mysteriums helfen. Später im Spiel begegnet er außerdem Bronev Reinel und der Organisation Targent und trägt auch erneut mit einer Metallstange gegen Descole einen Schwertkampf aus. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton enttarnt Don Paolo.Eines Tages wurde Professor Layton beauftragt, den „Goldenen Apfel“ zu finden, den ein verstorbener Baron seinen Nachkommen hinterlassen hatte und welcher der Schlüssel zu seinem Vermögen sei. Die beiden treffen am Ende in Saint-Mystère ein Mädchen namens Flora, den „Goldenen Apfel“ persönlich. Außerdem enttarnt der Professor Don Paolo, der hinter dem Erbe her war und sich als Laytons Erzfeind vorstellte, und löst das Geheimnis des Dorfes. In Absprache mit Flora gelangen die Ereignisse aber nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Layton adoptiert Flora, was dem Wunsch des Barons, aber auch dem von Flora selbst, entspricht. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Prof. Layton in FolsenseEinige Zeit später erfährt Layton von seinem Mentor Dr. Schrader, dass dieser die Schatulle der Pandora gefunden habe, welche jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet. Da Schrader genau das vorhat, machen sich Layton und Luke sofort zum Doktor auf, finden ihn jedoch leblos am Boden, die Schatulle fehlt. Da man bei ihm eine Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express fand, beschließt Layton mit diesem zu fahren. Auch Flora fährt heimlich mit. Bei ihrer Recherche landen die Drei schließlich in der Phantomstadt Folsense, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet ist und seit 50 Jahren genau gleich aussieht. Nachdem er auch diesmal Don Paolo enttarnt hatte, ließ dieser die Schatulle fallen, die er in der Wohnung Schraders gestohlen hatte. Da diese harmlos war und Paolo beteuert, dem Dr. nichts getan zu haben, sucht man weiter nach der Ursache und landet im Schloss von Herzog Anthony Herzen, der wie die Stadt seit 50 Jahren gleich jung aussieht. Layton findet heraus, dass Anthony kein Vampir ist, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte, um sein Vermögen zu schützen, und löst das große Geheimnis der Stadt und des Herzogs. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft thumb|Layton und Luke entdecken die Zeitmaschine.Zum Zeitpunkt dieser Geschehnisse sind 10 Jahre seit dem Tod von Claire vergangen und Prof. Layton ist der Einladung zur Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine gefolgt, nicht wissend, dass Claire an solch einem Projekt gearbeitet hatte. Bei der Vorführung explodiert die Zeitmaschine und mehrere Personen verschwinden spurlos, darunter der vorführende Wissenschaftler Dr. Stolypin, der Premierminister und einige weitere Wissenschaftler. Die Polizei und Layton tappen zunächst im Dunkeln, bis der Professor einen Brief erhält, in dem jemand behauptet, Luke Triton aus der Zukunft zu sein. Layton vermutet einen Zusammenhang mit der Zeitmaschinenvorführung und folgt dem Hilferuf des Unbekannten. Durch einen abgelegenen Uhrenladen, in dem Layton und Luke eine zweite Zeitmaschine entdecken, landen sie schließlich in einem London, das dem gegenwärtigen sehr ähnelt und doch ganz anders aussieht. Nach Befragung der Anwohner vermuten er und Luke, 10 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist zu sein. Sie treffen auf einen jungen Mann, der sich als Luke Triton vorstellt. Das London der Zukunft werde vom Clan, einer Verbrecherorganisation und ihrem Anführer, dem böse gewordenen Professor Layton der Zukunft beherrscht, der eine Zeitmaschine bauen will, dabei keine Skrupel kennt und Wissenschaftler entführt. Entsprechend verängstigt reagieren die meisten Londoner auf Laytons Zylinder. thumb|left|Layton, Luke und der ältere Luke im zukünftigen LondonDer ältere Luke bittet Layton, sein zukünftiges Ich aufzuhalten, da es nur ein Genie mit einem Genie aufnehmen könne. Zum Beweis, dass er in der Zukunft sei, verweist der Zukunfts-Luke Layton zum Hinterhof eines Krankenhauses, wo ein völlig verwahrlostes Laytonmobil steht, was den Prof. auch schockt. Zudem treffen Luke und Layton im Krankenhaus einen deutlich gealterten Dr. Schrader. Doch Layton bemerkt, dass der Doktor gar nicht überrascht ist, Luke so jung zu sehen. Daher vermutet er Don Paolo hinter einer Maske, behält dies jedoch für sich. Während ihrer Suche sieht Layton immer wieder eine Frau, die Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sieht. Da sie jedoch immer wieder verschwindet, kann Layton sie nicht zuordnen. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Lukes versucht er, die Mysterien um das London der Zukunft zu lösen und wird dabei immer wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Crossover Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban thumb|Layton in Labyrinth CityIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe treffen der Professor und Luke in Labyrinth City, einer Stadt, in der anscheinend Zauberkräfte existieren, auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. Zu Beginn bekommt er in seinem Büro Besuch von einer gewissen Mahoney Katalucia, die ihm einen Brief von ihrem Beschützer Giovanni überreicht, in dem er um Hilfe gebeten wird. Doch dann öffnet Luke ein Fenster, um eine weiße Taube hereinzulassen, die sich daraufhin in eine große schwarze Kreatur verwandelt und Mahoney packt. Mit einem kräftigen Windstoß fliegt sie mit Mahoney aus dem Büro, das dadurch völlig verwüstet wird. Layton und Luke finden Mahoney bei der Tower Bridge, wo diesmal mehrere schwarze Kreaturen erscheinen. Sie wird jedoch von Layton und Luke beschützt und kann mit einer List vor den Kreaturen gerettet werden, woraufhin sie sich auf einem vorbeifahrenden Schiff versteckt. Layton und Luke werden daraufhin durch mysteriöse Umstände von einem magischen Buch, das Mahoney ihnen gegeben hat, nach Labyrinth City befördert. thumb|left|Im GerichtssaalIn Labyrinth City unterstützt er Phoenix Wright bei den Hexenprozessen im Gerichtssaal und erforscht die Geschichte der Stadt, um dem Herrscher über die Stadt, dem Story Teller, der angeblich alles, was er in sein Buch schreibt, wahr machen kann, Einhalt zu gebieten. Außerdem trifft er auf die Staatsanwälte Jeeken Barnrod und Jodora. Im weiteren Spielverlauf werden er und Luke auf dem Dach eines Turmes von Rittern angegriffen, gegen die sich Layton mit einem Schwert verteidigt. Persönliches Als typischer Gentleman hat Layton einen ruhigen, aber auch mutigen Charakter. Er ist sehr intelligent, behält in allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf und ist stets aufmerksam und höflich. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Tee und eine noch größere für Rätsel. An der Highschool hat er fechten gelernt, wobei sein Freund Randall etwas besser war als er. thumb|Layton beim UnterrichtenDer Professor unterrichtet Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität, was ihm anscheinend viel Spaß macht. Die Meisten seiner Ausgrabungen haben ihren Platz im Museum gefunden und sind teilweise die Prunkstücke ihrer Sammlungen. Der Professor ist allerdings überraschend unordentlich und hat deswegen eine eigene Reinigungskraft namens Rosa für sein Büro eingestellt. Grundsätzlich ist der Professor fähig, aus vielen kleineren Spuren zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung zu kommen und dabei das Ganze zu sehen. Luke besitzt diese Fähigkeit dagegen (noch) nicht. So hat Layton bereits frühzeitig die richtigen Vermutungen zu den Geheimnissen von Saint-Mystère, Folsense, London, Misthallery und Monte d'Or, teilt sie Luke aber immer erst am Ende der Geschichte mit, sobald es Beweise gibt. thumb|left|Das LaytonmobilSein ganzer Stolz ist das Laytonmobil. Es ist mit einem hohen Dach angepasst damit er auch ohne den Hut abzunehmen damit fahren kann, denn, wie er zitiert: "Sollte sich kein echter Gentleman je ohne einen solchen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen." Der Professor besitzt selbst eine umfangreiche Sammlung leichter bis schwerer Rätsel, die er allesamt im Kopf zu haben scheint. Zu fast jeder Situation hat er ein passendes Rätsel parat. Ein typisches Zitat im ersten Teil war daher: "Das erinnert mich an ein Rätsel." Die schwersten Rätsel im Spiel stammen immer vom Professor selbst, nachdem die Spiele beendet wurden. "Laytons Aufgaben" heißt diese Rubrik, wo er den Spieler mit echten Herausforderungen testet. Wohnverhältnisse thumb|Laytons BüroProfessor Layton lebt mit seinem Assistenten Luke und Flora in einer Londoner Wohnung. Flora zog allerdings erst nach dem ersten Abenteuer (Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf) zu ihnen. Sie kocht besonders gerne, aber ihr Können hält sich noch in Grenzen. Sein Büro ist voller Bücher und Dokumente, welche sich nicht nur in den Regalen, sondern auch auf dem Schreibtisch und dem Boden stapeln. Im Regal befinden sich diverse Trophäen. Sein Arbeitsstuhl lässt Luke vermuten, dass unbequeme Stühle offenbar schlau machen. Die Tür zum Büro ist mit Laytons Symbol, dem Zylinder, versehen. In der Nachbarwohnung befindet sich anscheinend ein Café, da die Tür mit dem Symbol einer Tasse mit heißem Tee bestückt ist. Entwicklung Akihiro Hino sagte in einem Interview über die Idee von einem britischen Professor in der Hauptrolle eines japanischen Spiels: „Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass ein europäisches Setting - ähnlich wie bei Sherlock Holmes - toll zu so einem geheimnisvollen Spiel passen würde.“ Zitate Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Folgende Zitate benutzt der Professor, wenn er eine Antwort nicht findet oder ein Rätsel erfolgreich löst. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton beim Lösen eines Rätsels * „''Critical thinking is the key to success.“ (Kritisches Denken ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg) * „''Every puzzle has an answer.“ (Jedes Rätsel hat eine Antwort) * „''A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved.“ (Ein wahrer Gentleman lässt keine Rätsel ungelöst.) * „''Consider this puzzle solved!“ (Betrachten wir dieses Rätsel als gelöst.) * „''Frankly, I'm ashamed.“ (Ehrlich gesagt, ich schäme mich.) * „''Well, I suppose that's one possibility ruled out.“ (Nun, eine Option weniger.) * „''That's what a gentleman does!“ (Wie ein wahrer Gentleman!) Die Schatulle der Pandora * „''Dann woll'n wir mal sehen.“ * „''Nun die Probe auf's Exempel.“ * „''Ahhh, ganz famos.“ * „''Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung.“ * „''Quod erat demonstrandum.“ (lat.: Was zu beweisen war.) * „''Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel.“ * „''Nun, eine Option weniger.“ * „''Das ist wirklich eine harte Nuss.“ Die verlorene Zukunft *„''So sollte es stimmen.“ *„''Mal sehen, ob das stimmt.“ *„''Ganz wie ich vermutete.“ *„''Das hätten wir!“ *„''Nun... Beharrlichkeit ist eine Tugend.“ Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Eine herrliche Denkaufgabe!“ *„''Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel.“ *„''Etwas kreativität, etwas Elan und...“ *„''Eine fordernde Aufgabe, ohne Zweifel.“ *„''Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung.“ *„''Und voilà, meine Antwort.“ Weitere Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Schön wenn ich sie amüsiere. Ihr Lächeln sollte ihnen gleich vergehen. Wenn sie gestatten...“ (zu Doland/Descole) *„''Es gibt noch so viele Mysterien, die in der Welt auf uns warten. Und auch das schwierigste Rätsel, das allein für mich bestimmt ist, werde ich lösen!“ Die ewige Diva *„''Man soll die Dinge nicht überstürzen, Luke. Und... schon gar nicht als englischer Gentleman.“ *„''Ab und zu tut schwitzen ganz gut. Selbst einem englischen Gentleman.“ *„''Ich gebe zu, dass du das Rätsel zumindest teilweise gelöst hast.“ (zu Descole) *„''Mit Ambrosias Unsterblichkeit war nicht das ewige Leben gemeint. Das Königreich trauerte. Es trauerte um seine Königin und fiel in einen ewigen Schlaf.“ Die Maske der Wunder *„''Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt. Es wird auf ewig unser Geheimnis bleiben... Hier... Du hast dein Leben dafür geopfert. Er gehört dir.“ (als 17-jähriger zu Randalls Grab) *„''Und dies war das wahre Wunder, das sich in Monte d'Or ereignet hat.“ *„''Die bescheidensten Menschen, Luke, vollbringen oft die größten Taten.“ Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *„''Ha ha! Oh, Luke, you know as well as I do that I am no detective.“ (Ha ha! Oh, Luke, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich kein Detektiv bin.) *„''Well, Luke, a true gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful lady.“ (Nun, Luke, ein wahrer Gentleman schlägt einer schönen Dame nie etwas aus.) Die Schatulle der Pandora *„''Du solltest immer an deine Manieren denken. Wie ein wahrer Gentleman.“ (zu Luke) *„''Gestatten, Hershel Layton. Ich bin Professor der Archäologie und in meiner Freizeit Zugliebhaber.“ *„''Keine Stadt kann über 50 Jahre hin dieselbe bleiben.“ Die verlorene Zukunft *„''Sehr einfach, Luke. Ein wahrer Gentleman spielt seine Trumpfkarte erst im richtigen Moment aus!“ *„''Claire... Claire weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Und kein Mensch kann die Zeit zurückdrehen.“ (zu Dimitri) *„''Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich alle Teile deines Plans zusammengesetzt hatte. Doch als ich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Heimtücke erfasste, erzitterte ich vor Abscheu.“ (zu Clive) *„''Ich kann den von Clive angerichteten Schaden nicht bestreiten. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass auch er ein Opfer politischen Machtstrebens ist.“ Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Professor Layton lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora * 015 Farbenfrage Die verlorene Zukunft Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf „''Sein Faible für Knobeleien und seine Fähigkeit, die schwierigsten Rätsel zu lösen, ließen Hershel Layton schon oft in den Schlagzeilen erscheinen. Sein Zylinder, der ihm wie angegossen passt, ist sein Markenzeichen.“ Die Schatulle der Pandora „''Zwei Dinge schätzt der Professor über alles: ein gutes Rätsel und einen feinen Tee. Er ist ein erfahrener Archäologe und sehr begabter Fechter. Was unter seinem Hut steckt? Das weiß nur der Professor selbst.“ Die verlorene Zukunft Professor Layton „''Hershel Layton mag ja ein höchst angesehener Archäologieprofessor sein, doch seine wahre Passion gilt kniffligen Rätseln und einer feinen Tasse heißen Tees. Sein wertvoller Besitz ist sein hoher Zylinder, ein Geschenk seiner Angebeteten Claire.“ Junger Layton (Bonusprofil) „''Vor seiner Wandlung zum wahren Gentleman trug der Professor lässige Straßenkleidung. Die rote Schiebermütze trug er ständig, bis er von Claire den schönen Zylinder erhielt. Professor wurde er mit 27, aber im Herzen bleibt er weiterhin jung.“ Der Ruf des Phatoms „''Seine Leidenschaft sind Rätsel und exquisiter Tee. Nebenbei ist Hershel Layton aber auch ein angesehener Archäologieprofessor. Beim Aufräumen seiner Regale neigt er dazu, sich in einem seiner Schmöker zu verlieren.“ Die Maske der Wunder Layton „''Die Passion des perfekten Gentleman Hershel Layton ist das Rätsellösen bei einer guten Tasse Tee. '' ''Zum hochrenommierten Archäologieprofesor wurde er nur durch die Leidenschaft seines Schulfreundes Randall, der ihn einst für die Archäologie begeisterte.“ Hershel „''Wohlbehütet und bei allen beliebt ist der 17-jährige Layton ein Bücherwurm und Hobbyfechter. '' Archäologie interessiert den jungen Hershel zwar noch nicht besonders, jedoch lässt er sich oft von Randall zu wagemutigen Expeditionen hinreißen.“ Wissenswertes *Im Film zur Reihe zeigt sich, dass er Klavierspielen kann. *Außerdem kann er anscheinend Reiten. *Professor wurde er mit 27 Jahren, demzufolge ist er in der ersten Trilogie 37 Jahre alt. *Er mag Tee und Züge. *Layton ist alleinstehend, 34 Jahre jung (im Zeitraum des vierten Spiels) und vom Sternzeichen Steinbock. **Das heißt, er muss zwischen dem 22. Dezember und dem 20. Januar geboren sein. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Deutsch: * Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller * Italienisch: Oliviero Corbetta * Japanisch: 大泉 洋 Yō ŌizumiEglische und Japanische Stimme von Professor Layton Galerie Layton Fingerpoint5.png|Artwork von Layton auf dem japanischen Cover des fünften Spiels Layton_jung.png|17-jähriger Layton Junger Layton Entwurf.png|Skizzen für den 17-jährigen Layton Layton falsch.png|Layton bei einer falschen Antwort 250x250profiles_layton.jpg|Hershel's Profilbild aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft 250x250profiles_mysteriouscharacter2.jpg|Bonusprofilbild von Hershel aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Layton Luke1.jpg|Layton, Luke und das Laytonmobil Layton5 3.PNG|Der 17-jährige Layton und Randall Ascot in den Ruinen Layton5 2.PNG|Layton und Luke im fünften Spiel. PL VS AA 10.png|Layton in "Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban" PL VS AA 29.png|Im Gerichtssaal von Labyrinth City PL VS AA 1.png|Im Büro PL VS AA 20.png|Bei einer Parade des Story Tellers PL VS AA 41.png|Layton beschützt Maya PL VS AA 44.png|Layton und Phoenix Layton6 13.png|Layton im sechsten Spiel 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|Laytons Kampf gegen Descole im sechsten Spiel Layton6_11.png|Beim Kampf gegen Descole Layton6 14.png|Layton gleitet mit Luke an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|...aus dem Luftschiff Bostonias Layton6 17.png|Layton redet mit Aria Einzelnachweise en:Professor Hershel Layton es:Profesor Hershel Layton it:Professor Hershel Layton Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney